warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Night Rogues
The Black Night Rouges, (also known as BNR) live in a dark ravine. Only dim light reaches through. They are lead by Slice, one of the most evil cats ever. A black river swiftly runs through the territory. The rocks are very slippery by the water so don't get swept in! There are huge cliffs with raging rapids below them. The moon shines brightly at night but the stars are hidden. They don't believe in StarClan and only believe in the Dark Forest. Be careful! Slice might find you on her territory! THIS GROUP IS OWNED BY THE ALL MIGHTY EAGLEFUR! PLACE A REQUEST ON THE TALK PAGE TO JOIN Members Leader: Slice, gray tabby she-cat with mystic blue eyes. She is immortal and has metal spikes for claws. Warriors: Mist, silver she-cat with green eyes Blade, black tom with silver eyes and blade sharp claws Hawk, Brown tabby tom with blue eyes Eagle, Molted brown tabby tom with golden streaks and yellow eyes Fire, dark ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Shark, swift silver tom with blue eyes Harpytalon, Gray tom with feathery fur with silver eyes and huge sharp talon like claws Sky- A black tom with sky blue eyes Hiss: Black tom with gray patches and amber eyes. Thorn's mate. Thorn: Golden brown tabby and white she-cat with golden eyes. Hiss's mate. Expecting Hiss's kits. Wolf: Light gray tom with darker stripes and blue eyes. Raven: Black she-cat with green eyes. Likes to look after Lark Lark: A tortishell she-kit with amber eyes. Roleplay Slice claws at her log ripping up the bark off. Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 21:11, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Ceder Hissed as one of her scar was riped off and the blood fell onto her fur. You know what I hate?" 21:40, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Weakling!" Slice screeched. She raised her hackles. "Get out of here!" she yowled. Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 13:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Cader was in raged at Slice, "I am not a weckling" She said in Slice's face "Clanss are, I will not leave, only clan cat run away!" she yowled back. Let your True colours show 18:17, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice slammed into Ceder. She lifted a claw up and threatened to attack him. "Don't talk to your leader like that!" she hissed. Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 21:18, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- (Eagle shes a She-cat) Cader didn't care if she died now. " Fine I won't, But don't call me a weckling!" She hissed Let your True colours show 22:10, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hiss narrowed his eyes at Cedar and Slice, a mouse in his jaws for Thorn. He padded past them and walked over to his mate. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 00:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- (xD sorry! Wasn't thinking!) Slice slammed her paw into Ceder's chest. She barred her shiny dagger white teeth. Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 02:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- (it's alright) Cader Smiled. "At less I will die at your hand and not some clan cats" She said very calmly Let your True colours show 11:29, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice smirked. "Harpytalon was once a Clan cat!" she looked at Cedar strait in the eye. "Harpytalon!" she called. "Finish her off!" Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 21:21, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Cader yowled for the whole of their world to hear "FINE I"LL LEAVE!" Cader started to run all the way out of Where the Black Night Rouges lived. Let your True colours show 21:24, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- (BC) As soon as Cedar almost got out of camp, a huge tree fell in front of her blocking her. Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 21:31, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Cedar hiss, then jumped over the log and ran to the lace her friend Proudheart told her about. ''Follow the Rainbow brick road. ''When she found it she ran all the way to Rainbowclan's territory. Let your True colours show 21:39, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Cedar that spoiled kittypet!" Slice hissed. Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 21:40, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Sky nodded, "She always was a kittypet," he said to his leader "She told me so her self," Let your True colours show 21:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "There's no place for kittypets here!" Hiss growled. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 23:04, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "If we find Cedar on our terrirory once more!" Slice yowled at the patrols. "She will be destoryed!" Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 01:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Sky smiled an happy but at the same time evil smile "Good I never liked her" He said Let your True colours show 19:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice snorted. "Be quiet you mousebrain!" she hissed. Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 21:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Sky obayed his leader, not wanting a ripped ear, he just nodded Let your True colours show 21:47, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'll gladly rip the fur off that kittypet if she sets foot here again." Hiss hissed. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 23:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice wrinkled her nose. She gave Hiss a look. Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 00:01, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Hiss shrugged and walked over to Thorn. "How are you doing?" He asked gruffly. "Fine." Thorn meowed icily. Her tail brushed her swollen belly. "You'll be the first to know if something happens. I don't need to be fussed over like a kit." Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 23:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice glanced over at Thorn. She quickly unleashed her claws and walked away. "My ears do more than just frame my face."-Piccolo from Dragonball 18:36, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Thorn sighed as Hiss stalked off. "Toms." She murmured. ---- (timeskip for like a moon?) Sky went into the forest to hunt. 22:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure!) Thorn began to lick her belly. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 15:16, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- (BC, Cedar is back, right?) Slice heard footsteps near entrance of camp. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 20:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- (yup) Cederscar walkedinto camp. 20:48, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice barred her white dagger teeth."Cedar!" she hissed and yowled. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 20:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Cederscar shook her head. "Relax will ya" She said 20:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- She slinked over to her "You dare come back?" she hissed. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 20:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Cederscar nodded. "Yes because I want something, Revenge." She said eyes turning to ice. Proudheart"This is only the beginning" 21:01, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Silver spikes shot out of Slice's claws. Her eyes were filled with flaming rage. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 21:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- "Not on you." She said "On my kits father." Proudheart"This is only the beginning" 21:06, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hiss glared at Cedarscar. ''Kittypet! ''He thought, swishing his tail back and forth. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 01:13, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cederscar'seyes turned black. "But if you would rather kill me now that's fine with me, at least then I won't see that kittypet leader kill Proudheart." 12:37, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hiss wouldn't take his eyes off Cedar. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 14:52, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice put her paw down. This was a rare moment. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 21:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Cederscar looked to Slice. "So tell me, am i going to live?" Proudheart"This is only the beginning" 22:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hiss turned away from Cedarscar and turned back to face Thorn. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 23:00, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice just flattened her ears and walked away. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 00:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Cederscar walked over to the warriors den and slept Proudheart"This is only the beginning" 00:51, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Suddenly Thorn let out a yowl. "I think my kits are coming!" She hissed, between clenched teeth. "Are you okay?" Hiss asked, rushing over to his mates side. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 15:03, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Timesipk for a moon?) Cederscar woke up to start her first day at the Black night Rouges Again. 21:04, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- (No,) Slice woke up, walking out of camp. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 21:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Thorn let out another yowl. "My kits are coming! Some cat do something!" She panted. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 16:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip for a moon) Cederscar felt a pain within her, she only felt it because it way going to kill her if it didn't stop. She then knew that her kits where coming. "My kits" She yelled as the first one came out a tom, who looked just like his father. ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 16:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skypaw padded into the Black Night Rouges camp and spotted Cedarscar. "Cedarscar!." She shouted noticing she was kitting. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 16:41, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloudpetal padded after Skypaw. "Hey Cederscar!" She said only to see that she was kitting. ... Cederscar gasped in pain as the next kit came out. ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 16:42, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skypaw had seen the Medicine Cat do this before and started licking the kits feircly. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 16:43, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cederscargave one last push and a kit came out. The pain in side her stopped abit. "What are they" She asked her voice showing no pain. ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 16:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Two she-kits and a tom." Skypaw said when she was sure they were all breathing. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 16:47, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- She nodded. This was just what she wanted. "The clico che-cat name is Lark, the other is Pebblekit and the tom is Lightkit" ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 16:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Cedarscar you have to come back to RainbowClan!" Skypaw cried. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 16:50, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lightningstrike saw Slice and hid behind a tree. ... Slice saw Cloudpetal. She charged at her. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 17:01, July 1, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Cederscar frowned. "No I will not go backwhen Hawkfur is with that ''thing!" ''She said ... Cloudpetal jumped out of the way. 19:34, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skypaw shook her head. "Moonpaw, Sunpaw, and Dragonfire killed the rouge. Also, Hawkfur went crazy when you left." She mewed. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 19:55, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cederscar smiled. "So he couldn't live without me?" She asked ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 19:56, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "No! After you left he started hissing at everyone. He wouldn't let anyone near him, his fur started falling out, and it...its just not him anymore!" Skypaw cried. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 19:58, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cederscar laughed. "Well I'll comeback with my two of my kits but Lark is staying here." She went and put Lark at Slice's feet. "Raise her well, like she was your own" 20:00, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You'll take Lark back later right?" Skypaw asked worried that Hawkfur would never get to meet his little daughter. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 20:01, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cederscar shook her head. "She will do what she wishs with her life, she will be her own person" ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 20:03, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skypaw looked at the small newborn kit with sad eyes. "Good bye Lark." She said softly. "I'll take the one that looks like Hawkfur." Skypaw said and took the tom in her jaws. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 20:04, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cederscar walked by Lark. "The stone and fire finds it's way And will become to the Lark's dismay" She walked away .... Cloudpetal picked up Pebblekit. ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 20:09, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice bowled Cloudpetal over. Lightningstrike gets angry. "Get away from her!!" he yowled. Slice easily defeated him. Lightingstrike's body turned cold and still. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 00:18, July 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- (Eagle there back at camp already.) Cloudpetal draggs him away from Slice and follows them back to camp ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 02:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Lightningstrike is dead :/) Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 14:17, July 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- (Lightingstrike is dead, ;( Cloudpetal is going to be heartbroken) Lark open her eyes for the first time. "Hello?" she asked "Is anyone there?" After the words came out of her she stood up. ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 14:29, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice growled and climbed up a tree. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 15:24, July 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Lark walkedup to the tree shesaw moving. Her claws came out of her paws. She pulled her self up the tree till she got to a cat. "What's your name?" she asked ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 15:28, July 2, 2012 (UTC)\ ---- Slice smacked the kit with her paw. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 15:29, July 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Lark felt blood come out of her face. "What was that for?" She asked. ---- "Get away from me." she hissed. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 15:38, July 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Lark nodded jumped down a branch then asked. "Why don't you like me?" ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 15:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Raven pulled herself of the ground and padded over to Lark. "Hey, My name is Raven. And you are?" She said looking at the kit. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 16:01, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lark looked down at Raven. "My names Lark, you want to play with me?" ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 16:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wolf hissed at Raven and Lark. "We don't Play!." He hissed. Raven rolled her eyes. "He is right, but I will do something else. What else do you want to do?" She asked. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 16:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lark thought for a second. "I want to learn how to hunt." ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 16:10, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Raven frowned and Wolf laughed so hard her fell of the rock her was laying on. "Your way to small to hunt!" Wolf laughed. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 16:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lark rolledher eyes. "Fine, what can I do?" She asked ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 16:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice huffed. She jumped out of camp. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 16:31, July 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- "Sit and do nothing." Wolf retorted and kept laughing. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 18:00, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lark shook her head. "If I wanted to be treated like a kittypet then I would be a kittypet, I want to help" She said getting in Wolf's face. Dragonfire "If I ever see Tomwhisker again, I'll kill him" 18:14, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wolf rolled his eyes "Sure, whatever." He sneered. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 18:15, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lark go to her bracking point. She jumped on his back clawing him. Her claw werevery sharp for a kit this young. Dragonfire "If I ever see Tomwhisker again, I'll kill him" 18:18, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wolf rolled over on top of Lark. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 18:21, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lark couldn't breath. "Let me go" She yelled, clawng his back but it sounded like. "Petie oh" Dragonfire "If I ever see Tomwhisker again, I'll kill him" 18:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice did the unthinkable. "Stop!!" she hissed. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 23:20, July 3, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- (BC Cotton Sorry) Wolf got off of Lark. ..... "Thank you" Lark said out of breath. Dragonfire "If I ever see Tomwhisker again, I'll kill him" 23:24, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice flattened her ears. "And for you Wolf," she hissed. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 23:26, July 3, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ------ Lark was gasping for breath. Dragonfire "If I ever see Tomwhisker again, I'll kill him" 23:31, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Rouge Category:Non-Clan Groups Category:Non-clan groups Category:Non-clan Groups Category:Non-Clan groups Category:RPG